


My Beloved Fe, Now and Forever

by pashzin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashzin/pseuds/pashzin
Summary: "Hey Fe? There's something I've been wanting to ask you." Before Felix could respond Sylvain got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box.





	My Beloved Fe, Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was think about how pretty Felix would look with even longer hair and it somehow translated to a sylvix wedding fic~!

Felix awoke to sunlight flooding through the windows, illuminating the room with a bright yellow glow. As drowsiness cleared away, he held his hand above his face, a sparkle of light reflecting off his ring.

A fond smile formed as he remembered it all.

_The wedding was beautiful_

\----

It was the day before Sylvain and Felix were due to set off for the capital.

After the war Dimitri declared an annual meeting that all the former Blue Lions were required to attend. While business discussions did occur, it's main purpose was to allow everyone to reunite and catch up with each other despite busy schedules.

Sylvain and Felix were riding on horse back through their recently unified territory, surveying for any issues a final time before their trip. On the way back home, they stopped at a flower field to give the horses a moment's rest. With fingers laced together, they walked hand in hand, idly viewing the flora.

When they reached the center of the field, Sylvain felt the moment was right. He let go of Felix's hand and backed up a few steps.

"Hey Fe? There's something I've been wanting to ask you." Before Felix could respond Sylvain got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Nestled on a white cushion sat a shining silver ring with an emerald gem. Felix's eyes widened as his cheeks took on a rosy hue.

"Will you marry me?"

Shaky hands moved up to his mouth, covering his trembling lips as tears began to fall from his eyes. Felix could only nod as all words were lost to the sound of sniffling.

Sylvain smiled as his stood up, pocketing the ring for a moment. He held Felix close, pressing kisses atop his head as Felix cried softly into his shoulder. 

"You planned this didn't you?" Felix asked, dabbing his puffy eyes with a handkerchief.

"I didn't, actually" Sylvain took the ring back out. "The timing just felt right." He gently pulled off Felix's glove and slid the ring on. "How's the fit?"

"Perfect." He said warmly. Sylvain then scooped Felix into his arms and they kissed.

\----

After a long day of discussions on how to better the Kingdom, it was finally time for dinner. Dedue and Ashe made it a tradition to cook their annual meeting dinners, which never ceased to amaze. Everyone always looked forward to what new dish the two would come up with next. When the last of the plates were set on the table, Sylvain asked for everyone's attention. He then turned to Felix who pulled of his glove, revealing the shining silver ring.

"Felix and I are engaged!" Sylvain announced. 

The dining hall erupted with cheers and congratulations as Sylvain and Felix smiled. The normally warm dinner conversations had been replaced with excitement as wedding planning became the talk of the table.

Dedue, Ashe, and Mercedes gladly offered to assist with catering, Mercedes especially expressing trying her hand at creating a wedding cake. Ingrid and Annette talked about ideal seasons to hold the ceremony, as planning around Faerghus' almost constant cold weather was tricky. When Dimitri asked who would officiate the wedding, Sylvain and Felix agreed that no one would be more fitting than their old professor, Archbishop Byleth. Dimitri agreed as well and immediately send a messenger to Garreg Mach Monastery.

While nothing was set in stone yet, everyone couldn't more excited for the big day.

After dinner Sylvain and Felix returned to their guest room, both exhausted and thrilled. Warmed from a bath, they snuggled in bed with Sylvain hugging Felix from behind. As Felix fondly touched his ring, Sylvain told him to look inside it. Gently taking it off, Felix peered at the fine engraving.

_My Beloved Fe_

Felix smiled softly before turning to kiss Sylvain. He began affectionately calling him "Fe" not long after they started dating, and now it felt even more special.

\----

The next 12 months flew by as wedding preparations occupied almost everyday. 

Byleth immediately agreed to officiate the wedding, expressing how proud they were of Sylvain and Felix. They also offered the monastery for the ceremony venue, to which the couple happily accepted. After checking personal schedules as well as the church's, the wedding date was set for the first day of the Harpstring Moon from noon till late evening. That time of the year was lovely, a transition between spring and summer, it allowed for weather that was neither too hot nor too cold. Once the date was shared, everyone got to work.

Ashe and Ingrid coordinated with various local farmers and florists, learning which crops would be plentiful and best to harvest that month, in order to plan the menu and floral arrangements. With the venue outside of Faerghus, cold weather was less of an issue, allowing Annette to shift her focus on organizing the live music. Along with planning and making the cake, Mercedes designed and created the grooms' outfits, paying special care in choosing comfortable fabrics and tasteful designs.

Despite wanting to put more time into the wedding of his close friends, Dimitri was still a busy king. He worked tirelessly with Dedue to ensure both a clear schedule for himself, as well as sufficient security for the day of.

Sylvain and Felix had the hardest jobs of all; making sure that everything stayed within budget, coordinated together, and was to their own liking. It was _their _wedding after all. With so much to be done, they couldn't be more grateful for their friends' help. But the assistance of so many still left room for difficulties.

One evening, Sylvain was looking frustratingly over various documents and a letter from Byleth. A discrepancy had occurred causing Garreg Mach Monastery to no longer be available as a venue. Byleth apologized profusely in their letter, stating that they could still officiate the ceremony, and would be more than willing to find a new venue.

As Sylvain contemplated on what to do, Felix came into their room with two cups of tea. Seeing Sylvain's tense expression, Felix set the cups down and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Sylvain immediately looked up, as if pulled back to reality.

"Such expression doesn't suit you." Felix said softly.

"Sorry Fe," Sylvain sighed. "I just found out from Professor that Garreg Mach Monastery can't be used on our wedding day, and with only a few months left I don't where we can go and-"

Felix pulled his distressed fiance into a hug, "It'll be fine Sylvain," he said calmly. "I care more about _marrying_ you than _where_ I marry you." 

After a few moments Sylvain's eyes widened, "Let's get married at the flower field!" he exclaimed, prompting a smile from his lover. "Getting married where we got engaged, huh?" Felix chuckled softly.

Word of the new venue was sent out immediately, and with just a few days to spare, everything was rearranged and set for the flower field wedding.

\----

The night before their wedding was the most restless the two had ever felt. Felix stood out on the balcony, breathing in the calm cool air. While his heart was calm, his mind was racing. Syvlain, unable to remain seated, soon joined him with a blanket and enveloped them in it's soothing warmth.

"Can't sleep?" They asked simultaneously before laughing. Holding each other close, they stood in comfortable silence. However tomorrow was to play out, they would be in it together.

\----

Felix sat relaxed in front of the vanity as Annette styled his hair into an up-do with waves and braids, and adorned it with a mix of his and Sylvain's favorite flowers.

"What do you think?" She held up a mirror allowing Felix a view of the backside. "It's beautiful, thank you Annette." Felix smiled, turning his head side to side to admire her work.

As he was doing so, Annette walked to the closet and carefully grabbed Felix’s outfit. Mercedes had designed him a royal blue tailcoat with copper trim, matching blue pants, and a copper waistcoat. Felix, already dressed in a white silk shirt, the blue pants, and black shoes, began buttoning on the waistcoat.

Once he finished, Annette helped with the tailcoat, adjusting the collar to match the shirt’s neckline, and straightening everything out. With a bolo tie to finish the outfit, she smiled.

Felix was ready. 

In another room Mercedes was helping Sylvain get ready. She gently ran a comb through his hair, smoothing the top to give him a side swept look. She finished it off with a touch of hairspray. Sylvain got up and gave himself a look over in front of the full body mirror.

“This is perfect Mercedes, thank you.” She smiled happily as she brought over his outfit. She had designed him a black brocade tailcoat with matching black pants, a burnt orange waistcoat, and a red silk cravat.

Sylvain, already dressed in a black silk shirt, the black pants, and black shoes, began buttoning on the waistcoat as Mercedes adjusted it from behind. Once the tailcoat was on, Mercedes nodded approvingly.

Sylvain was ready.

\----

The flower field had been transformed into a beautiful garden with rose bushes in full bloom, and small bouquets in glass vases at the center of each table. A long red carpet divided rows of white, decorated chairs which faced the altar. The wedding arch was abundant with flowers from top to bottom, with large silk ribbons tying sheer white voile curtains to the sides. Servers stood throughout the garden ready with trays of light bites and beverages as guests began to arrive. "Ohh"s and "Ahh"s could be heard from guests' amazement of the various floral arrangements and overall set up of the garden.

When it was time, the procession began. Everyone whispered in awe as Archbishop Byleth and King Dimitri, whom was escorting Byleth, walked down the aisle to the altar. The former Blue Lions followed suit, one by one, with the gentlemen on one side and the ladies on the other.

Then the groom appeared. 

Doing his best to remain composed, Sylvain walked down the aisle, whispers of how handsome he looked just barely reaching his ears. Sylvain and Byleth exchanged a smile before returning their attention to the back.

Within seconds Felix appeared, escorted by his mother. As they walked down Sylvain's mind went blank of all except one thing, Felix looked beautiful.

He looked incredibly beautiful. Sylvain always thought so of Felix, but this time he was _even more beautiful_ than he had ever imagined.

Felix exchanged a quick hug with his mother before she took her seat between two other chairs, one with a photo of Rodrigue, and the other with Glenn. Felix smiled at the photos before taking his place at the altar. Sylvain and Felix faced each other with hands held and their brightest smiles as the ceremony commenced. 

Byleth began by reminiscing about their academy days and all the "trouble" the two got themselves in, inciting laughter from the guests, and blush from the couple who laughed nonetheless. Teasing aside, Byleth expressed how much the two had grown, and how proud they were of the fine men Sylvain and Felix had become.

It was then time for the exchange of vows. Felix gave Sylvain a reassuring squeeze as he went first. Even with hours and hours of rehearsal, Sylvain couldn't remember what he had written, so he went from the heart. Light tears dripped down Felix's cheeks as Sylvain spoke about how special Felix was to him, from when they were kids till present day. Despite how much he irritated Felix as teens, and maybe even now (Felix shook his head with a smile), Felix never left him. And he never planned to leave Felix,

_"...because you will always be my beloved Fe, now and forever.."_

Choked up by tears, Felix needed a few moments, and Sylvain returning the reassuring squeeze, before he could speak.

Felix began with admitting that during their teens, Sylvain did irritate him quite a bit. But a lot of things did, and despite how angry he was, Sylvain was always there. He could see through his anger, always knew to say. It was during those times and even before, that he truly cared about him, he always did, he was just too stubborn to acknowledge it. Things became easier though once they fell in love. Sylvain was always there when he needed someone to lean on, so he wanted become someone Sylvain could lean on as well.

Sylvain was tearing up at this point, he loved Felix so much, and everything he heard was so surreal. 

The two tearfully smiled at each other as they exchanged rings. From there, only one thing was left to be said.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss." 

Unable to wait a second longer, Sylvain pulled Felix in for a deep kiss. Their arms held each other tight as their lips and tongue melted together. Neither had seen each other seen early morning, so they both longed for the other's touch. 

Cheers and congratulations filled the garden as the newly weds walked hand in hand down the aisle.

\----

The night was young as the celebrations continued in full swing. When Sylvain and Felix re-entered the garden, they were announced as Mr. and Mr. Fraldarius-Gautier.

Duscur cuisine had been included in the dinner menu, and to the delight of Ashe and Dedue, many guests found themselves liking the Duscur dishes more than the Fodlan ones.

During the cake cutting, Sylvain attempted to smash cake into Felix's face, only for him to do it first. As "revenge" Sylvain peppered his face with big, creamy kisses. 

After dinner, Sylvain and Felix took to the floor for their slow dance. It felt like the world had stopped momentarily, as if they were the only ones there, as they slowly waltzed together. Sylvain then surprised everyone, including Felix, when he asked Mrs. Fraldarius for a dance. She then cried when he called her mom, and buried her face in his shoulder for more of their dance.

The final event was the bouquet toss, which Sylvain and Felix did together. They smiled happily at the recipient, who was overjoyed to have caught it.

As guests began to depart, the newly weds walked around to thank everyone for coming, saying they couldn't have had a better wedding.

When the last of the guests left, the wedding came to a close. With their friends insisting that they would handle the cleanup, Sylvain and Felix thanked them a final time before climbing into a carriage and returning home.

\----

Felix still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream, it really happened. He and Sylvain were married!

He turned on his side to face his husband who slowly stirred awake. "Good morning, my husband." he whispered. 

_"Husband" _The word replayed in Felix's mind over and over again. Sylvain smiled upon hearing it, he too couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. 

As he reached out to caress Felix's face, he caught sight of the ring on his finger. The symbol of their bond that unified them through love and devotion.

A fond smile formed as he remembered it all.

_The wedding was beautiful_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm no wedding planner, so I actually had to do a bit of research for how a wedding works!


End file.
